The Mistakes He's Made
by BrucasScott
Summary: It's been a year since they graduated Highschool,and Brooke still hasn't forgiven Lucas or Peyton. Brooke and Haley became bestfriends and go to college together. What happens when Lucas and Nathan come to stay with them for the summer.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Austin. Alough I wish I owned Chad.  
  
Summary: It's been a year since they graduated HighSchool and Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas or Peyton since Lucas had cheated on her with Peyton. Brooke had put all of her strength into studying and eventually started to tutor like Haley cause she was getting such good grades. Haley and Brooke became bestfriends.And after a while Haley didn't talk to Lucas anymore because he had been being a real jerk to her and Brooke because he blames them for Peyton not wanting to date him and wanting Jake instead. So Lucas didn't have a bestfriend or a girlfriend and became a popular jerk. Brooke and Haley went to Princeton and Lucas and Nathan went to NYCU.  
  
Oh yeah and Haley and Nathan never got married but they are still dateing. There only like and hour away from eachother.  
  
Chapter. 1  
  
"Haley! Where are you!?" screamed Brooke  
  
"I'm right here Brooke." said Haley walking down the stairs to their apartment  
  
"Guess What! I'll tell you Austin proposed to me last night and I said YES!" said Brooke almost screaming  
  
"What did you just say Brooke!?" said Haley dumbfounded  
  
"Me and Austin are getting MARRIED! said Brooke still screaming  
  
" Wow!" was all Haley could get out. Sure Austin was really hot and really nice and yeah he was a proffesional Soccer Player, but she had been talking to Lucas alot the past three weeks. She had frogiven him when he answered the phone instead of Nathan begging for her to forgiveness. And he was really sorry about the way he had treated them and he still liked Brooke.  
  
" Haley i'm so HAPPY! I mean I haven't been this happy since since..... but Brooke was cut off bye Haley  
  
" Since you were with Lucas" said Haley  
  
"Great way to kill the happy Haley" said Brooke  
  
"Well that's what you were gonna say wasn't it?" asked Haley  
  
"No actually I was gonna say when you and I became friends" said Brooke  
  
"That's sweet Brooke but we both know what you were really gonna say" said Haley yet again stateing the obvious  
  
" Ok so what if it was? It's not like it matters, I mean Luke hates me and i'm with Austin Carson the most dreamy green eyed man on Earth" said Brooke  
  
"Yeah well what ever happened to the most dreamy blue eyed guy on earth?" asked Haley  
  
" He cheated on me with my bestfriend and then had the guts to blame me for her wanting Jake and not him!" said Brooke almost screaming  
  
" Yeah well that was a long time ago! Why can't you just get over it and talk to him like I have!" screamed Haley  
  
" You what!?"said Brooke in almost a whisper  
  
New York City University  
  
" Hey Nathan have you heard from Haley lately?" asked Lucas  
  
" No, not since last week when she said that she wanted us to get together some time" said Nathan  
  
" Ok, then when are we gonna get together?" asked Lucas  
  
" I don't know Haley said something about Sunday." said Nathan  
  
" But that's only two days from now Nathan." said Lucas  
  
" I know but she told me that last Sunday." said Nathan  
  
" And you couldn't tell me this until it was two days from now" said Lucas  
  
" Hey i'm all packed I mean I thought that you would be to since we Have the summer off. Did you actually think we were gonna spend the whole summer here?" asked Nathan  
  
" No but I didn't expect to be going this soon!" said Lucas  
  
" Yeah well were leaving Sunday at one so be ready it takes almost two hours to get there from here." said Nathan  
  
" Great I get to face the wrath of Brooke Davis." said Lucas jokeing  
  
" Yeah but she likes me. I think it's cause I have that sexy Scott charm that you failed to acheive." said Nathan  
  
"Shut up Dude!" said Lucas throwing a pillow at him  
  
Ok Austin has spiked dirty blond hair and bright green eyes. He has a very built body and is a professionall Soccer player. He and Brooke met when she hit his car and totaled it. She had to give him a ride home. 


	2. Meeting Austin

I know when I wrote this chapter it didn't sound like Brooke so I rewrote a few things.

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Austin. Alough I wish I owned Chad.

Summary: It's been a year since they graduated HighSchool and Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas or Peyton since Lucas had cheated on her with Peyton. Brooke had put all of her strength into studying and eventually started to tutor like Haley cause she was getting such good grades. Haley and Brooke became bestfriends.And after a while Haley didn't talk to Lucas anymore because he had been being a real jerk to her and Brooke because he blames them for Peyton not wanting to date him and wanting Jake instead. So Lucas didn't have a bestfriend or a girlfriend and became a popular jerk. Brooke and Haley went to Princeton and Lucas and Nathan went to NYCU. Oh yeah and Haley and Nathan never got married but they are still dateing. There only like and hour away from eachother. And believe me there's goingtobe some major twists.

Chapter. 2

Haley stood there not believing that she had just told Brooke.

"YOU WHAT!" said Brooke now yelling

"I'm sorry it's just he picked up the phone instead of Nathan and they sound so much alike now"... Haley was cut off by Brooke

"So your trying to tell me that after all he put you through dureing high school that you forgave him because he picked up the phone instead of Nathan!" said Brooke still yelling

"Brooke it's been two god damn years!" said Haley now yelling to out of frustration

" So what," said Brooke feeling like Haley had just hit her with a bus. "He put me through hell and pretty much did the same to you!" yelled Brooke

"You're eventually going to have to forgive," yelled Haley "You can't stay mad forever!"

" That's what you think! yelled Brooke

" Well then your atleast going to have to put up with him." said Haley now in a calm voice and flipping her hair over her shoulder

"Why's that?" said Brooke shocked at Haley just calming down like that

" Because Nathan and Lucas are comeing to stay with us for the summer" said Haley afraid of what Brooke might do

" That's it i'm leaving!" yelled Brooke

" Wait!" yelled Haley but it was to late Brooke had grabbed her purse and was out the door

_A few days Later..._

Brooke was in her car heading over to Austins, it was pouring and wasn't safe to be driveing now. As Brooke headed towards Austin's house she knew she had to talk to Haley so she decided to call her.

Haley had just gotten off the phone with Nathan when the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" said Haley

"Haley i'm so sorry, I didn't mean to freak out it's just..." but Brooke got cut off by Haley

"It's fine Brooke." said Haley laughing at how Brooke was rambleing again. "The way that it came out was bad, I should have told you when we first started talking again." said Haley

"But I shouldn't have freaked out like that," said Brooke with a sigh. "It's just that I gave up everything so he could have what he wanted and then he was just an ass to me the rest of high school..

"It's really fine Brooke, I know what you've done for him and how he was an asshole anyway," said Haley feeling even worse about not telling Brooke sooner. " I mean if I were in your place I would have to, but anyway where did you go these last few days?" asked Haley

"I went back to Tree Hill to see Aiden, so I stayed with my parents and him for a few days," answered Brooke "I'm heading over to Austin's right now." said Brooke

" Ok, Brooke when will you be home?" asked Haley

" Soon Haley, I promise." said Brooke turning off her phone

_Austin's Apartent..._

Austin was just playing a soccer game on his XBoX 2 ( I Know there's no such thing but hey it's like four years in the future there's bound to be an XBoX 2 by then.) when there came a loud knocking at his door. When he went to open it he found his Fiance soaking wet.

"Brooke what are you doing, it's pouring out!" said Austin as he pulled her into his apartment and grabbing a blanket to wrap her in

"Its just that I haven't seen you in days, and I just got back from visiting Aiden so I wanted to see you." said Brooke smiling up at him

" Well i'm glad you did, but you're soaking wet you should got take a shower," said Austin. "I'll go get you some of my clothes and i'll throw your's in the dryer." he said

" Thank you Austin, you are so great to me and I love you so much for it." said Brooke as she started to walk to one of the three bathrooms

" I love you too Brooke!" yelled Austin as they both went different ways.

_The next day Nathan and Lucas's Dorm..._

" Nathan are you ready yet," asked a very impatient Lucas. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

" Dude i'm just trying to look good for Haley." said Nathan as he walked out of the bathroom

"Wait you just spent all that time fixing your hair, when we're just about to get in a car and drive for an hour and a half," Dude your hair is going to get messed up anyways." said Lucas

" Oh yeah," said Nathan realizing how stupid he was. "Why didn't you tell me that a half an hour ago?"

" Cause I wasn't quite sure what you were doin in there." said Lucas laughing at the face Nathan was makeing

" Shut up Luke." said Nathan hitting him in the shoulder as he walked past him

_Outside Haley and Brooke's apartment..._

Brooke had just told Austin about what happened with her and Haley and all about Lucas and Natahn staying there. He had offered to let her stay with him since they were going to get married soon, but she just told him she'd think about it. But the truth was she been with anyone since Lucas and she had told Austin that she wanted to wait till they were married. He'd said it was fine and that he understood, but she was worried if they lived together they might get a little to intense and go to far. She just shook it off deciding to deal with it later.

Brooke was about to unlock the door when she realized she didn't have her keys, so yet again she was banging on a door until someone opened it.

"Brooke!"

"Lucas!"


	3. Aiden

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Austin. Alough I wish I owned Chad.

Summary: It's been a year since they graduated HighSchool and Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas or Peyton since Lucas had cheated on her with Peyton. Brooke had put all of her strength into studying and eventually started to tutor like Haley cause she was getting such good grades. Haley and Brooke became bestfriends.And after a while Haley didn't talk to Lucas anymore because he had been being a real jerk to her and Brooke because he blames them for Peyton not wanting to date him and wanting Jake instead. So Lucas didn't have a bestfriend or a girlfriend and became a popular jerk. Brooke and Haley went to Princeton and Lucas and Nathan went to NYCU. Oh yeah and Haley and Nathan never got married but they are still dateing. There only like and hour away from eachother. And believe me there's gonna be some major twists.

Chapter. 3

"Lucas what are you doing here?" asked Brooke in complete shock

"I... I..." but he couldn't finish his sentence, she was even more beautiful than the last time he had seen her

"Stop stareing Scott!" scowled Brooke as Haley walked up

"Haley what are they doing here," asked Brooke "Their not suppossed to be here until Sunday!"

"It's Monday Brooke." said Haley

"Oh, well then I guess I was gone longer than I thought."said Brooke as she pushed Lucas out of her way

"So where's Nate? asked Brooke

"Right here Brooklyn." said Nathan

"Don't call me that Nathaniel." said Brooke getting annoyed with him already

"Only if you don't call me Nathaniel." said Nathan

" Fine whatever i'm going to take a shower." said Brooke

"Can I come with you?" asked Nathan as Haley hit him

" Only in your dreams Scott only in your dreams." said Brooke

"As I know it it's not only in my"... That's when Nathan realized what he was saying and shut his mouth.

"What were you saying?" asked Haley

" I I I... I was saying I know it's only in my dreams." said Nathan covering up for his mistake as he saw Brooke give him a look as though she was going to kill him if he said anything more

" Oh." was all Haley could say Brooke gave him al thankful smile and left to take a shower while Nathan,Haley and Lucas sat down and started to talk.

" So Haley has Brooke left that soccer guy yet?" asked Lucas

" No unfortunatly they not only have they not broke up but now they're getting married!" said Haley

"WHAT!" Nathan and Lucas said at the same time

" He asked her a few days ago." said Haley as she saw all of Lucas's hope of him and Brooke getting back together pour out of his face as he went pale

'Ring, Ring'

"Brooke it's your cell phone!" yelled Haley

"Answer it Haley." yelled Brooke from her room

"Hello,"answered Haley. "Yes but she just got out of the shower...Oh god..." said Haley dropping the phone

"Who was it Haley?" asked Brooke

"It was your parents." said Haley with an even paler face than Lucas

"And?" asked Brooke alittle worried

"It's Aiden."said Haley as she started to cry

_So What do you think? Please review! _


	4. Who's the father

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Austin. Alough I wish I owned Chad.  
  
Summary: It's been a year since they graduated HighSchool and Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas or Peyton since Lucas had cheated on her with Peyton. Brooke had put all of her strength into studying and eventually started to tutor like Haley cause she was getting such good grades. Haley and Brooke became bestfriends.And after a while Haley didn't talk to Lucas anymore because he had been being a real jerk to her and Brooke because he blames them for Peyton not wanting to date him and wanting Jake instead. So Lucas didn't have a bestfriend or a girlfriend and became a popular jerk. Brooke and Haley went to Princeton and Lucas and Nathan went to NYCU. Oh yeah and Haley and Nathan never got married but they are still dateing. There only like and hour away from eachother. And believe me there's gonna be some major twists.  
  
Recap:  
"Hello" Yeah but she just got out of the shower. WHAT! No Bye"  
  
"Who was it Haley?" asked Brooke  
  
"It It It was your parents." said Haley with an even paler face than Lucas  
  
"And?" asked Brooke alittle worried  
  
"It's Aiden."said Haley as she started to cry  
  
Chapter. 4  
  
"Haley what's wrong with Aiden!?" said Brooke "He isn't wakeing up. They said he went pale and then passed out." said Haley That's when Brooke passed out. But Luke caught her.  
"Haley who the hell is Aiden!!!!????" said Lucas "No time to tell and anyway I think Brooke should be the one to tell you!" said Haley We have to get to my jeep were takeing a trip to Tree Hill  
  
Three Hours Later They all rushed into the hospital to find Brooke's parents talking to the Doctor.  
"MOM! What's going on!?" asked Brooke  
  
"Is this the Mother?" asked the Doctor  
  
"YES! I'm the mother" said Brooke  
  
" Ma'mam can you please sit down." asked the doctor  
  
" Ok' well your son Aiden has Leukemia. said The Doctor  
  
"NO!!!!" screamed Brooke as Haley held her  
  
"Is he gonna live?" asked Haley chokeing back tears  
  
"Well The aim of treatment is to bring about a complete remission. Complete remission means that there is no evidence of the disease and the patient returns to good health with normal blood and marrow cells. Relapse indicates a return of the cancer cells and return of other signs and symptoms of the disease. For acute leukemia, a complete remission (no evidence of disease in the blood or marrow) that lasts five years after treatment often indicates cure. Treatment centers report increasing numbers of patients with leukemia who are in complete remission at least five years after diagnosis of their disease." said the Doctor  
  
"So then he has to get a bone marrow transfussion?" asked Brooke  
  
"Yes" said the Doctor  
  
"What's the chance that he'll live? asked Brooke's Father  
  
"Well for Acute lymphocytic leukemia (ALL): 64.8 percent overall; 89.1 percent for children under 5." said the Doctor  
  
" So there's almost a 90. percent chance he'll make it?' asked her father  
  
"Yes Sir"  
  
"I'll do it! said Brooke still crying  
  
"I'm sorry but it says here that you don't share the same blood as your son. Is Aiden's Father here?" asked the Doctor Looking at Lucas and Nathan  
  
I know it's short but I wanted to update. So do you like it? Please Review. 


	5. Aiden's Father

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Austin. Alough I wish I owned Chad.

Summary: It's been a year since they graduated HighSchool and Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas or Peyton since Lucas had cheated on her with Peyton. Brooke had put all of her strength into studying and eventually started to tutor like Haley cause she was getting such good grades. Haley and Brooke became bestfriends.And after a while Haley didn't talk to Lucas anymore because he had been being a real jerk to her and Brooke because he blames them for Peyton not wanting to date him and wanting Jake instead. So Lucas didn't have a bestfriend or a girlfriend and became a popular jerk. Brooke and Haley went to Princeton and Lucas and Nathan went to NYCU. Oh yeah and Haley and Nathan never got married but they are still dateing. There only like and hour away from eachother. And believe me there's gonna be some major twists.

Recap:

"So then he has to get a bone marrow transfussion?" asked Brooke "Yes" said the Doctor "What's the chance that he'll live? asked Brooke's Father "Well for Acute lymphocytic leukemia (ALL): 64.8 percent overall; 89.1 percent for children under 5." said the Doctor " So there's almost a 90. percent chance he'll make it?' asked her father "Yes Sir" "I'll do it! said Brooke still crying "I'm sorry but it says here that you don't share the same blood as your son. Is Aiden's Father here?" asked the Doctor Looking at Lucas and Nathan

Chapter. 5

"Ms. Davis i'm sorry but it say here that you don't have the same blood type as your son, is Aiden's Father here?" asked the Doctor Looking at Lucas and Nathan

"Yeah..yeah he's right over there." said Brooke pointing towards Nathan and Lucas

The expressions on Lucas and Nathan's faces were that of someone who was about to be hit by a bus.

"Which one is it Ms. Davis." asked the Doctor

"Nathan Scott." spoke Brooke pointing at him

"Ok, a nurse will be out in a few minutes to bring you in for the testing." said the doctoe as he walked away

"There's no way!" exclaimed Haley looking between the two

"He is." said Brooke looking at the floor not wanting to meet Haley's eyes

"When." spoke Haley in an almost whisper

"The night at the hospital when Lucas woke up." said Nathan finally speaking

"It only happened once, we were both really upset and it just happened." said Brooke finally looking up

Lucas just stood there dumbfounded, taking this all in. Watching as his whole world fell apart infront of him.

"You told me Lucas was the father." said Haley getting really pissed

"Because I thought he was, and when I found out he wasn't I didn't want to hurt you."said Brooke crying again for like the hundreth time that night

"I can't be here right now. I have to get out of here." said Haley as she ran out of the hospital

"Aren't you going to go after her?" asked Brooke

"As much as I want to... I know she needs to be alone." said Nathan

"This all so messed up!" yelled Brooke in frustration as she saw Nathan nod his head in agreement

"Why didn't you tell me? asked Nathan

"Because me and Haley got really close and I didn't want to ruin that or what you guys had going again, but I think I just did anyway."

"So you were just going to keep this from me and never let me know my son." asked a now very angry Nathan

"Nathan i'm sorry ok! I can't do anything about it now, I was young and scared and I didn't want to lose the only friend I had."

After a moments silence Brooke knew Nathan understood, and turning around they realized Lucas wasn't there anymore.

"Did you see Lucas leave?" asked Nathan

"No but he must have went after Haley." said Brooke looking around seeing no sign of lucas

"Atleast now I know she's safe." sighed Nathan

"Yeah"

"Brooke."

"Yes?"

"What's his full name?" asked Nathan

"His name is Aiden Parker Scott." said Brooke

"I like it." said Nathan smiling at her

" I knew you would." said Brooke with a little laugh

"Brooke can I ask you something?" asked Nathan

"Yes of course what is it." asked Brooke

"I know this might make me sound alittle weird but I was wondering, how do you know he's mine and not Lucas's?" asked Nathan

_  
So yeah I just like went through and redid all of this. Reveiw and tell me what you think._


	6. Is It A Match

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Austin. Alough I wish I owned Chad.

Summary: It's been a year since they graduated HighSchool and Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas or Peyton since Lucas had cheated on her with Peyton. Brooke had put all of her strength into studying and eventually started to tutor like Haley cause she was getting such good grades. Haley and Brooke became bestfriends.And after a while Haley didn't talk to Lucas anymore because he had been being a real jerk to her and Brooke because he blames them for Peyton not wanting to date him and wanting Jake instead. So Lucas didn't have a bestfriend or a girlfriend and became a popular jerk. Brooke and Haley went to Princeton and Lucas and Nathan went to NYCU. Oh yeah and Haley and Nathan never got married but they are still dateing. There only like and hour away from eachother. And believe me there's gonna be some major twists.

Recap:

They sat in silence for awhile when Luke spoke up

"So when did you and Austin meet?" asked Lucas pretty jealous

"At the beginning off the year. When I hit his car." said Brooke

"Does he know about Aiden." asked Lucas

"Yeah he even wants to adopt him when we get married." said Brooke with a smile on her face

"Wow. So you really love him?" asked Lucas

"Yeah I really do." said Brooke as Lucas's heart smashed into a million peices

"Brooke I need to tell you something but you have to promise not to get mad." said Lucas

"I promise." said Brooke

"Ok, well I ... But he got cut off by Brooke jumping up

"So...?" asked Brooke

"They said I wasn't a match." said Nathan

Ok, I know I said I was gonna continue off off one off the other ones but I got a really good idea so this is the real chapter. 7.

Chapter. 7

"They said I wasn't a match." said Nathan

"What! How is that possible?" asked Brooke

"They said that there is two possibillaties." said Nathan

"Ok, so what are they?" asked Brooke

"One the parents aren't allways matches and we need to look to family members for a match." said Nathan

"And what's the next one?" asked Brooke

"Or i'm not his Father." said Nathan

"Ok, so we know the second one is wrong so I guess were gonna have to start looking to our Families." said Brooke

"Ok, but I was wondering if maybe we could go see him." said Nathan

"Yeah, let's go find a nurse." said Brooke

"Hey Luke would you like to come with us?" asked Nathan

"Uh, yeah i'll come." said Lucas Five Minutes Later

They had found a nurse and they were able to go see him. But they could only go two at a time. First Brooke and Nathan went in while Lucas sat in a chair right outside of the room.

"He's got my hair." said Nathan

" Yeah I know." said Brooke crying

Aiden looked so helpless to Brooke

"Brooke oyu don't need to cry he'll be alright." said Nathan holding Brooke

"Nathan you and me aren't matches for him. Were his own parents and we can't even do anything to help him." said Brooke clinging to Nathan

"Brooke were gonna find a match and he's gonna be fine." said Nathan

"Look Brooke i'm gonna go try to call Haley. I'll send Lucas in." said Nathan

"Ok." said Brooke

Nathan walked out of the room

"Hey Lucas you can go in i'm gonna go try to call Haley." said Nathan

"Ok." said Lucas

When he walked into the room Aiden opened his eyes and Lucas couldn't help but shiver. He had the same icey blue deeps as he did and it sent chills down his spine. There was defaintlly something about this kid that made Lucas immediatlly fall him in love with him. He felt a really quick attachement to him, it was like it was his own son.

"Lucas? Lucas are you ok?" asked Brooke

" Uh, yeah it's just his eyes." said Lucas

Brooke turned around

"Mommy, who's that?" asked Aiden

"That's Lucas." said Brooke very happy that he was awake

"Oh. Is he my Daddy?" asked Aiden

Outside off the hospital

"Haley come on. I said I was sorry!" said Nathan

"Nathan I just need some time to think ok.?" said Haley

"Ok. I got to go I love you." said Nathan

"I love you too." said Haley

Nathan then walked into the the Hospital

"Mr.Scott here's the results off Paternity test you wanted." said the Doctor

"Thank you." said Nathan


	7. Icey Deeps

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Austin. Alough I wish I owned Chad.  
  
Summary: It's been a year since they graduated HighSchool and Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas or Peyton since Lucas had cheated on her with Peyton. Brooke had put all of her strength into studying and eventually started to tutor like Haley cause she was getting such good grades. Haley and Brooke became bestfriends.And after a while Haley didn't talk to Lucas anymore because he had been being a real jerk to her and Brooke because he blames them for Peyton not wanting to date him and wanting Jake instead. So Lucas didn't have a bestfriend or a girlfriend and became a popular jerk. Brooke and Haley went to Princeton and Lucas and Nathan went to NYCU. Oh yeah and Haley and Nathan never got married but they are still dateing. There only like and hour away from eachother. And believe me there's gonna be some major twists.  
  
Recap:  
  
They sat in silence for awhile when Luke spoke up  
  
"So when did you and Austin meet?" asked Lucas pretty jealous  
  
"At the beginning off the year. When I hit his car." said Brooke  
  
"Does he know about Aiden." asked Lucas  
  
"Yeah he even wants to adopt him when we get married." said Brooke with a smile on her face  
  
"Wow. So you really love him?" asked Lucas  
  
"Yeah I really do." said Brooke as Lucas's heart smashed into a million peices  
  
"Brooke I need to tell you something but you have to promise not to get mad." said Lucas  
  
"I promise." said Brooke  
  
"Ok, well I ... But he got cut off by Brooke jumping up  
  
"So....?" asked Brooke  
  
"They said I wasn't a match." said Nathan  
  
Ok, I know I said I was gonna continue off off one off the other ones but I got a really good idea so this is the real chapter. 7.  
  
Chapter. 7  
  
"They said I wasn't a match." said Nathan  
  
"What! How is that possible?" asked Brooke  
  
"They said that there is two possibillaties." said Nathan  
  
"Ok, so what are they?" asked Brooke  
  
"One the parents aren't allways matches and we need to look to family members for a match." said Nathan  
  
"And what's the next one?" asked Brooke  
  
"Or i'm not his Father." said Nathan  
  
"Ok, so we know the second one is wrong so I guess were gonna have to start looking to our Families." said Brooke  
  
"Ok, but I was wondering if maybe we could go see him." said Nathan  
  
"Yeah, let's go find a nurse." said Brooke  
  
"Hey Luke would you like to come with us?" asked Nathan  
  
"Uh, yeah i'll come." said Lucas Five Minutes Later  
  
They had found a nurse and they were able to go see him. But they could only go two at a time. First Brooke and Nathan went in while Lucas sat in a chair right outside of the room.  
  
"He's got my hair." said Nathan  
  
" Yeah I know." said Brooke crying  
  
Aiden looked so helpless to Brooke  
  
"Brooke oyu don't need to cry he'll be alright." said Nathan holding Brooke  
  
"Nathan you and me aren't matches for him. Were his own parents and we can't even do anything to help him." said Brooke clinging to Nathan  
  
"Brooke were gonna find a match and he's gonna be fine." said Nathan  
  
"Look Brooke i'm gonna go try to call Haley. I'll send Lucas in." said Nathan  
  
"Ok." said Brooke  
  
Nathan walked out of the room  
  
"Hey Lucas you can go in i'm gonna go try to call Haley." said Nathan  
  
"Ok." said Lucas  
  
When he walked into the room Aiden opened his eyes and Lucas couldn't help but shiver. He had the same icey blue deeps as he did and it sent chills down his spine. There was defaintlly something about this kid that made Lucas immediatlly fall him in love with him. He felt a really quick attachement to him, it was like it was his own son.  
  
"Lucas? Lucas are you ok?" asked Brooke  
  
" Uh, yeah it's just his eyes." said Lucas  
  
Brooke turned around  
  
"Mommy, who's that?" asked Aiden  
  
"That's Lucas." said Brooke very happy that he was awake  
  
"Oh. Is he my Daddy?" asked Aiden  
  
Outside off the hospital  
  
"Haley come on. I said I was sorry!" said Nathan  
  
"Nathan I just need some time to think ok.?" said Haley  
  
"Ok. I got to go I love you." said Nathan  
  
"I love you too." said Haley  
  
Nathan then walked into the the Hospital  
  
"Mr.Scott here's the results off Paternity test you wanted." said the Doctor  
  
"Thank you." said Nathan 


	8. His Daddy

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Austin. Alough I wish I owned Chad.  
  
Summary: It's been a year since they graduated HighSchool and Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas or Peyton since Lucas had cheated on her with Peyton. Brooke had put all of her strength into studying and eventually started to tutor like Haley cause she was getting such good grades. Haley and Brooke became bestfriends.And after a while Haley didn't talk to Lucas anymore because he had been being a real jerk to her and Brooke because he blames them for Peyton not wanting to date him and wanting Jake instead. So Lucas didn't have a bestfriend or a girlfriend and became a popular jerk. Brooke and Haley went to Princeton and Lucas and Nathan went to NYCU. Oh yeah and Haley and Nathan never got married but they are still dateing. There only like and hour away from eachother. And believe me there's gonna be some major twists.  
  
Recap:  
"Mommy, who's that?" asked Aiden  
  
"That's Lucas." said Brooke very happy that he was awake  
  
"Oh. Is he my Daddy?" asked Aiden  
  
Outside off the hospital  
  
"Haley come on. I said I was sorry!" said Nathan  
  
"Nathan I just need some time to think ok.?" said Haley  
  
"Ok. I got to go I love you." said Nathan  
  
"I love you too." said Haley  
  
Nathan then walked into the the Hospital  
  
"Mr.Scott here's the results off Paternity test you wanted." said the Doctor  
  
"Thank you." said Nathan  
  
Chapter. 8  
  
"Oh. Is he my Daddy?" asked Aiden  
  
"Yes he is." came a voice from the door  
  
"What do you mean Nathan!?" asked Brooke and Lucas at the same time  
  
"This." said Nathan as Brooke grabbed it from him  
  
"Where did this come from?" asked Brooke  
  
"The Doctor sugessted that I have it done in the case that I wasn't his Father." said Nathan still a little shaken about how he went from not being a father to being one and then back to not being one.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that you had this done!?" asked Brooke  
  
"I didn't want you to think that I didn't beleive you." said Nathan  
  
"Well apparently you didn't." said Brooke pretty hurt  
  
" It's not like that Brooke. The Doctor said I should do it incase the detective you hired messed up the results." said Nathan  
  
"Well i'm sure you're happy that you don't have to take on the responseabilities of a child!" said Brooke  
  
"No! Actually I was looking forward to haveing a son! Thank you very much." said Nathan  
  
"Can you guys stop fighting! Your upsetting the three year old." said Lucas  
  
"Look Brooke I'm gonna go so you and Lucas can talk." said Nathan  
  
"What Ever. But if you're going to talk to Haley tell her i'm sorry." said Brooke  
  
" I will I promise." said Nathan as he left  
  
"Mommy why you and Uncle Nathan yelling?" asked Aiden  
  
"It's nothing Aiden. How do you know he's your Uncle?" asked Brooke  
  
"Aunt Haley say he is." said Aiden  
  
"Oh." said Brooke  
  
"Daddy where were you?" asked Aiden  
  
"Uh, Uh, I was at college buddy." said Lucas  
  
"You still at college?" asked Aiden  
  
"No i'm right here with you and Mommy." said Lucas  
  
"Um, Lucas I think he means are you still gonna be gone at college." said Brooke  
  
"Oh." said Lucas  
  
"Um, yeah i'm still gonna go but i'm gonna switch to Tree Hill so I can spend all my time witih you." said Lucas  
  
"Me to Aiden. We can go to the park like we do when I come down here." said Brooke as she smiled at Lucas  
  
Just then the doors to Aidens room busted open.  
  
"Brooke I came as soon as I heard." said Austin  
  
"Oh Austin i'm so glad that your here!" said Brooke as she jumped up and hugged him  
  
"Uh Brooke who's this?" asked Austin  
  
"This is Lucas." said Brooke still smileing  
  
"You mean Lucas Lucas. As in the Lucas you hate." asked Austin  
  
"Uh yeah and Aiden's father."said Brooke  
  
"Wait!? I thought that Nathan was his father." said Austin  
  
"Well we figured out that the detective messed up the results." said Brooke  
  
"What?" Can we talk outside Brooke?" asked Austin  
  
"Yeah. Just give me a sec." said Brooke  
  
Brooke walked over to Aiden  
  
"Hey Aide. You be a good boy while I go talk to Austin." said Brooke  
  
"Ok. I promise Mommy." said Aiden  
  
"So buddy what do you think of Austin?" asked Lucas  
  
"I like him! He buys me lots of toys!" said Aiden  
  
"Well I don't like him." said Lucas  
  
"Why?" asked Aiden  
  
"Can you keep a secret?" asked Lucas  
  
"Yes!" said Aiden really excited  
  
"Well I don't like him cause I love your mommy and he's going to Marry her." said Lucas  
  
"Oh." said Aiden  
  
Then the door opened up and the Doctor appeared  
  
"Are you Lucas Scott" asked the Doctor  
  
"Yeah" said Lucas  
  
"We need to get you preped for surgery." said the Doctor  
  
"Ok. Can I wait till his mother get's back?" asked Lucas  
  
"Yes. I'll be back in twenty minutes." said the Doctor  
  
After he left Lucas turned around to find that Aiden had fallen asleep.  
  
Lucas ran his hand through Aiden's hair and said I Love you Buddy. 


	9. Head on Collision

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Austin. Alough I wish I owned Chad.

Summary: It's been a year since they graduated HighSchool and Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas or Peyton since Lucas had cheated on her with Peyton. Brooke had put all of her strength into studying and eventually started to tutor like Haley cause she was getting such good grades. Haley and Brooke became bestfriends.And after a while Haley didn't talk to Lucas anymore because he had been being a real jerk to her and Brooke because he blames them for Peyton not wanting to date him and wanting Jake instead. So Lucas didn't have a bestfriend or a girlfriend and became a popular jerk. Brooke and Haley went to Princeton and Lucas and Nathan went to NYCU. Oh yeah and Haley and Nathan never got married but they are still dateing. There only like and hour away from eachother. And believe me there's gonna be some major twists.

Chapter. 9

"Brooke what are you doing? It's pouring out,"Luke what are you doing here?" " I love you too Brooke." "Brooke?","Brooke it's Monday."," Fine whatever i'm going take a shower.","Can I come with you?","Brooke it's your cell phone.","It's Aiden.",your son Aiden has Leukemia,he has to get a bone marrow transfussion?", Is Aiden's Father here?",who's the father?",i'm so sorry,Nathan please tell me it's not true,"It only happened once,how do you know he's mine, Oh look at the happy couple,Haley don't do this,comforting her the night he knocked her up,I wasn't a match,is that possible,not his Father.","Lucas,Paternity test,my Daddy?",Yes,not like that Brooke,where were you,came as soon as I heard,you hate,Aiden's father,a good boy, promise Mommy,Can you keep a secret?" All of their voices were echoing in her head, she tossed and turned about in the bed

"NOOOOOO!"screamed Brooke as she shot up in the bed

"Brooke!." said Austin shocker

"Haley! She's awake!" yelled Austin

Haley came rushing into the room

"What's going on? Brooke?"said Haley

"Haley what's going on! Where's Aiden! He has to stay at the hospital!" babbled Brooke

"Brooke what are you talking about? Aiden's fine Nathan and Luke are playing basketball with him."said Haley

"But, but he had Leukimia and had to get a transfusion."said Brooke very lost

"Brooke he's fine it must have been a dream."said Haley

"What's going on?"asked Brooke looking over at Austin and then back at Haley

"Tiger you were in acoma for over a month." said Haley

"What!"yelled Brooke

"Brooke you got in a car acident when you left the apartment after you saw Luke."said Haley she still blamed herself for Brooke's accident

"How do Lucas and Nathan know about Aiden?"said Brooke rubbing her forhead

"Your parents went on a trip to London and had to bring him here."said Haley

"Does he know?"asked Brooke

"No, I thought that you would like to be the one to tell him. As far as he knows he thinks Aiden's your brother." said Haley laughing at how stupid her friend is

"Oh." was all Brooke could say

"Brooke how are you feeling?"asked Austin grabbing her hand

"Good. How long have you been here?" asked Brooke

"He's been here since the first day you were in the accident."said Haley

"Yeah and I was able to get them to set you up at home so when you woke up you would atleast know where you were." said Austin as he kissed her forehead

"Thank you."said Brooke

"Your welcome."said Austin

"Haley could you help me get changed, I mean my arm hurts like hell." said Brooke

"Sure, Austin I think that was your cue to leave." said Haley

"Ok, fine i'll go call the doctor. I'll be back up in a bit." said Austin as he kissed her before heading downstairs

"Bye"

"Brooke slow down, your arm is broke and you're probably not even supposed to be out of bed." said Haley

"Sorry." said Brooke as she handed her shirt to Haley to help her

"I was so scared Brooke, the Doctor said you weren't going to wake up." said Haley

"Really?" asked a shocked Brooke

"What amazed me though was that even though they said you weren't, Austin would still come over everyday. said Haley

"Yeah well that's Austin for you." said Brooke not even looking up

"He even had it arranged that so you could be taken care of here, he really loves you Brooke."

"I know Haley." sighed Brooke

"What's going on in that little head of yours Brooke?"

"Nothing."

"Brooke, I know you better than you seem to know your self sometimes. Tell me what's going on." said Haley

"I just don't want to be with him anymore."

As Haley was about to pry more Austin came back in.

"Haley the doctors here so we need to give him some space." said Austin

"Brooke were finish this later." said Haley as she and Austin left Brooke with the doctor

"So what's up Doc?" laughed Brooke

"Ms. Davis can we please be serious here, you just came out of a coma that you weren't even supposed to wake up from." scolded the Doctor

"I'm sorry it's just that I get really nervous around doctors." said Brooke

"It's fine, not lets check some vitals to see how you are."

About a half an hour later the doctor was done.

"Well Ms. Davis you have certainly surprised me." said the Doctor

"Why's that?" asked a curious Brooke

"Well for one you woke up, and two you're in perfect health aside from the broken arm." answered the doctor

"Great so I can get up right?" asked and excited Brooke

"Well no I think you should really stay in bed for awhile, and no stress! You could slip back into your coma." said the doctor as he started to leave

"Oh and set up and appointment with me in a few days, for a checkup." said the doctor as he walked out

Brooke was about to get out of the bed anyways when Haley walked in and pushed her back onto the bed

"Brooke Penelope Davis, you and I are going to finish this conversation." said Haley as she came in and sat down on the chair next to the bed

"Haley, I just don't know if I love him anymore."

"Why not, he's a great guy and he loves you." said Haley

"I know..

"Well then what is it?" asked Haley

Cliff hanger!


	10. Surprise Surprise

Summary: It's been a year since they graduated HighSchool and Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas or Peyton since Lucas had cheated on her with Peyton. Brooke had put all of her strength into studying and eventually started to tutor like Haley cause she was getting such good grades. Haley and Brooke became bestfriends.And after a while Haley didn't talk to Lucas anymore because he had been being a real jerk to her and Brooke because he blames them for Peyton not wanting to date him and wanting Jake instead. So Lucas didn't have a bestfriend or a girlfriend and became a popular jerk. Brooke and Haley went to Princeton and Lucas and Nathan went to NYCU. Oh yeah and Haley and Nathan never got married but they are still dateing. There only like and hour away from eachother. And believe me there's gonna be some major twists.

_**On With The Story!**_

"Haley, I think I i'm still in love with Lucas." said Brooke as she sat up in the bed

"Brooke, can you please tell me that again."said Haley

" I said i'm still in love with with Lucas."said Brooke still shocked herself

"I heard it I just can't believe you're admitting it." said Haley

"Well you better start because you need to help me get the hell out of this wedding!." said Brooke as she tried to climb out of the bed

"Brooke you have to stay in bed until the doctor tells you otherwise!" schreeched Haley as she went to put Brooke back in the bed.

"Ok ok just breathe Haley." said Brooke as she layed back down laughing at her friends sudden out burst

_Mean While Downstairs..._

Austin is sitting on the couch watching a soccer game as Nathan and Lucas walked in with Aiden

"Aiden did you have fun with Nathan and Lucas?" asked Austin as he pulled Aiden up onto his lap

"Yeah! They bwought me to the park and dwe pwayed basekbawl!" said Aiden very happy

"I'm sure it was fun. But i've got a surprise for you just wait one second" said Austin

"Look Brooke is awake the doctor is in there right now but we should be able to see her in a few minutes." said Austin to Nathan and Lucas

"Well this should be interesting." said Nathan as he saw Lucas nod in agreement not seeing the sudden spark of happiness go off in his brothers eyes

After about ten minutes they were told they could go see her.

"Mommy!" yelled Aiden as he ran to his mother

"Hey buddy, I missed you so much." cried Brooke as she hugged him

"I missed yoo too, but why you sweep so yong?" asked Aiden

"I'm sorry buddy I was just so tired I had to sleep for a long time." said Brooke crying

"Why you cryin?" asked Aiden

"I'm crying cause i'm so happy to see you again Aide" said Brooke

"I happy to see yoo too mommy!" said Aiden Everyone just stood there stareing.

"Wait a second!" said Lucas as he walked in the door

"What the hell is going on? Why didn't anyone tell me Aiden was Brooke's son?" asked Lucas

"Lucas don't swear around my son!"said Brooke as she walked over to him holding Aiden

"I'm sorry but why didn't anyone tell me?" asked Lucas

"Well we all thought that Brooke should be the one to tell you." said Haley

"And why should Brooke be the one to tell me, it's not like he's my son." said Lucas realizing just how wrong he was as he saw the faces of his friends

It had all hit him instantly, how Aiden's eyes alway's sent chills down his spine, how he felt such a strong connection with him, and how he had looked so much like Brooke. He had just thought it was because it was Brooke's brother and so he'd just waved it off. But god now that he looked the kid looked just like him too! He had his peirceing blue eyes no wonder they had sent chills down his spine, they were his very own.

"Lucas I think you need to sit down." said Brooke as Lucas gladly did what he was told

"How could you not tell me?"

"I think i'll take Aiden somewhere else." offered Haley as she left Austin and Nathan with Brooke and Lucas

Brooke just nodded and as soon as Haley was gone she turned around to talk to Lucas

"Look I tried! You just flipped out and called me a slut." answered Brooke looking down at him

"I missed him being born, I missed his first steps, I missed his first word which i'm pretty sure wasn't Daddy and I missed him growing up all because you were angry at me?" yelled Lucas :"

"Lucas I young and scared and I didn't know what to do and when I came to you for help and you called me a slut and didn't believe he was yours I just didn't want you in his life or mine. I regret it but I can't take it back now i'm sorry!" said Brooke

"That's no reason to keep this from me! He's my son just as much as your's!" yelled Lucas

"I know and i'm sorry! If I could take it back I would any day but I can't." said Brooke

"I hate you Brooke! I hate you for lieing to me, I hate you for keeping my son from me and I hate you for leaving me!" yelled Lucas as he got up and slammed the door on the way out of the house.

As Brooke heard the door slam she felt her knees go weak and then suddenly everything went black again.

_I hope you guys like this. I'll update soon._


	11. Bad News

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Austin and Aiden. Alough I wish I owned Chad.  
  
Summary: It's been a year since they graduated HighSchool and Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas or Peyton since Lucas had cheated on her with Peyton. Brooke had put all of her strength into studying and eventually started to tutor like Haley cause she was getting such good grades. Haley and Brooke became bestfriends.And after a while Haley didn't talk to Lucas anymore because he had been being a real jerk to her and Brooke because he blames them for Peyton not wanting to date him and wanting Jake instead. So Lucas didn't have a bestfriend or a girlfriend and became a popular jerk. Brooke and Haley went to Princeton and Lucas and Nathan went to NYCU. Oh yeah and Haley and Nathan never got married but they are still dateing. There only like and hour away from eachother. And believe me there's gonna be some major twists.  
  
Recap:  
  
"Look Luke i'm so sorry I should have told you it's just... But she was cut off bye the Luke  
  
"How could you not tell me!?" asked Lucas yelling :"   
  
"I'm so sor... but she was cut off again  
  
"I missed him being born, I missed his first steps, I missed his first word which i'm pretty sure wasn't Daddy and I missed him growing up!" yelled Lucas :"  
  
"I've got everything on tape and if you wanna know his first word was Daddy!" yelled Brooke  
  
Everyone just stopped and watched as Lucas left slamming the door.  
  
The Brooke passed out and Austin caught her as Haley caught Aiden.  
  
Chapter.11  
  
Everyone just stopped and watched as Lucas left slamming the door.  
  
The Brooke passed out and Austin caught her as Haley caught Aiden.  
  
Just then the nurse walks in  
  
"Oh god what happened!?"yelled the nurse  
  
"She woke up and got in a fight with Lucas and she passed out!"said Austin very worried about his fiance  
  
"Oh god we need to call an ambulance! She should have stayed in bed." said the nurse  
  
"Ok, i'll go call the ambulance here take Aiden!"said Haley as she handed Aiden to the nurse  
  
Fifteen Minutes Later  
  
"Ok, we have her stableized and she's ready for the trip." said one of the Paramedics  
  
"Ok, let's load her in." said the other  
  
"Sir can I go with her?"asked Austin  
  
"Only family Sir." said the Paramedic  
  
"But she's my Fiance! Look she has the ring on her finger."said Austin  
  
"Alright get in we need to get her there."said the Paramedic  
  
"Austin we'll meet you there." yelled Haley from the door  
  
Back to Brooke's Dream  
  
"Austin what do you want?" asked Brooke  
  
"I want to know why you told me that Nathan was Aidens father but really it's his half brother Lucas who's the father and then I walk in on you guys and you look like one big goddamm happy family!" yelled Austin  
  
"Don't you dare yell at me!" yelled Brooke  
  
"And First of all I told you he was his Father cause I thought he was, but I was wtong and so was the Detective!"yelled Brooke  
  
"Alright then would you care to explain why you two looked so cozy!" yelled Austin  
  
"We were just trying to Keep Aiden happy!"yelled Brooke  
  
"Can you two please keep it down." said a nurse  
  
"Were Sorry." they both said  
  
"I just don't know if I can trust you." said Austin  
  
"And why not?" asked Brooke  
  
"Because you have told me everything about you two, and how he was your first love and now that you two have a child together I think it could possibly come back." said Austin  
  
"But I love you and that's what matters." said Brooke "No one includeing Lucas could stop that."  
  
"I love you too." said Austin  
  
Back to Real Life  
  
"Alright Lucas where would you go if your angry or upset." thought Haley and that's when it hit her  
  
Flashback  
  
"Hey Luke where ya been?" asked Haley  
  
"Just at River Court."said Lucas  
  
"Why were you there?"asked Haley  
  
"Well I go there to think when I get angry."said Luke  
  
"What are you agry about."asked Haley  
  
"Take a guess." said Lucas with a light chuckle  
  
"Dan."they both said in unison  
  
End of Flashback  
  
As soon as she got there she saw him shooting a basketball  
  
"So you come here often or is this just a one time thing." joked Haley as she carried Aiden Lucas reconized that voice  
  
"What are you doing her Haley?"said Lucas not even turning around  
  
"I came here to get you to come to the hospital." said Haley  
  
"And why would I go there?"asked Lucas  
  
"Because the mother of your child passed out after you left and is laying on a surgery table helpless for the second time, but this time it's not my fault!"yelled Haley Lucas turned around  
  
"Haley it wasn't your fault." said Lucas  
  
"Yes it was! I should have told her that you guys were comeing and I should have told her about talking to you."said Haley as she started to cry  
  
"Haley she was hit by a drunk driver. It wan't your fault." said Lucas as he walked her over to the picnic table  
  
"Can I hold him?" asked Lucas  
  
"Yeah."said Haley "He is yours  
  
"Can I ask you something?"asked Lucas  
  
"Sure."  
  
"How did you know I was here." asked Lucas  
  
"I thought back to that conversation we had the night that you got upset with Dan cause he told you about wanting to Abort you."said Haley  
  
"Oh, that's was just a few days before... but he got cut off  
  
"Yeah I remember, Luke please don't bring up bad memories."said Haley  
  
"I'm sorry."said Lucas "Do you know how she's doing?"  
  
"No we need to get to the hospital." said Haley  
  
Ten Minutes Later  
  
"Is anyone here for a Miss Brooke Davis?"asked the Doctor  
  
"We are!"said Lucas,Haley,Nathan and Austin  
  
"I can only tell this to Family." said the Doctor  
  
"I'm her Fiance."said Austin  
  
"Yeah well i'm the father of her child!"said Lucas  
  
"Yeah well your not marrying her!"said Austin  
  
"Yeah well she's slept with me!"said Lucas That was enough for Austin he hauled off and punched Lucas  
  
"Oh that's it!"said Lucas as he hit Austin sending him to the ground  
  
"Alright you guys that's enough!"yelled Haley  
  
"How about I just tell you all."said the Doctor  
  
"Fine!"said Lucas and Austin  
  
"Alright i'm afraid I have some bad news." said the Doctor 


	12. Dread

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Austin and Aiden. Alough I wish I owned Chad.  
  
Summary: It's been a year since they graduated HighSchool and Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas or Peyton since Lucas had cheated on her with Peyton. Brooke had put all of her strength into studying and eventually started to tutor like Haley cause she was getting such good grades. Haley and Brooke became bestfriends.And after a while Haley didn't talk to Lucas anymore because he had been being a real jerk to her and Brooke because he blames them for Peyton not wanting to date him and wanting Jake instead. So Lucas didn't have a bestfriend or a girlfriend and became a popular jerk. Brooke and Haley went to Princeton and Lucas and Nathan went to NYCU. Oh yeah and Haley and Nathan never got married but they are still dateing. There only like and hour away from eachother. And believe me there's gonna be some major twists.  
  
Recap:  
  
"Ok, we have her stableized and she's ready for the trip." said one of the Paramedics  
  
"Ok, let's load her in." said the other   
"What are you doing her Haley?"said Lucas not even turning around  
  
"I came here to get you to come to the hospital." said Haley  
  
"And why would I go there?"asked Lucas  
  
"Haley it wasn't your fault." said Lucas  
  
"Yes it was! I should have told her that you guys were comeing and I should have told her about talking to you."said Haley as she started to cry  
  
"Haley she was hit by a drunk driver. It wan't your fault." said Lucas as he walked her over to the picnic table  
  
"Alright i'm afraid I have some bad news." said the Doctor   
  
Chapter.12  
  
"Alright i'm afraid I have some bad news." said the Doctor  
  
At those words Lucas fell back onto the couch in the waiting room dreading the next sentence  
  
"What's wrong with Brooke!?"asked Haley  
  
"Well I think that you all should sit for this." said the Doctor as they all sat down  
  
"Ok now, Brooke has been through some tramatizing things."said the Doctor "And she's slipped back into her deep acoma again.  
  
"NO!" yelled Haley she had just gotten her bestfriend back and lost her again  
  
"I'm sorry Miss but that's not all." said the Doctor "The last time I said that she wouldn't wake up there was still that ten percent chance that she would."  
  
"And i'm sorry but there is maybe a one percent chance now, and even if she does we don't know what kind of braindamage the slipping in and out of her coma did to her. "And with the car acident that just worsens the chances." said the Doctor "Were not sure she's gonna make it."  
  
Those words just echoed through his head. (Were not sure she's gonna make it)  
  
And it was all his fault. He's the one that got in a fight with her after she had just woke up from her month of acoma! How could he have been so stupid! He thought to himself.  
  
"When he finally got out of his own thoughts he heard Haley next to him crying as Nathan tried to comfort her. But Lucas knew that Nathan was also hurting  
  
"Haley i'll take Aiden." said Lucas  
  
"Dr.Larkin can I go see her?"asked Lucas  
  
"Uh sure follow me."said Dr.Larkin  
  
When they got to the door the Doctor explained to him how fragile she was right now, and then he took Aidento the pplay area in the hospital.  
  
"God Brooke i'm so sorry!" said Lucas "I never should have yelled at you!"said Lucas as he started to cry  
  
"It was my fault that you didn't tell me." God you have to wake up Brooke."said Lucas I need you so much, and so does Aiden and Haley's out there in a mess right now.  
  
"Brooke if you can hear me right now I just want you to know that I need you but most of all that I love you. I've loved you since the day I first laid eyes on you, I guess I was just to blind to see it through the whole Peyton thing." Brooke you've made my life worth liveing, and you brought excitement to it to."said Lucas  
  
"Do you remember that time after I scored the winning shot for the team and as soon as I got in my car you were in the backseat half naked when the Whitey walked up." God I love you so much Brooke i'm so sorry for everything. Please just wake up for my sake and Aidens."  
  
Well That's it for now. Hope you liked it. Please review.  
  
Pavan 


	13. It's a Date

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Austin and Aiden. Alough I wish I owned Chad.  
  
Summary: It's been a year since they graduated HighSchool and Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas or Peyton since Lucas had cheated on her with Peyton. Brooke had put all of her strength into studying and eventually started to tutor like Haley cause she was getting such good grades. Haley and Brooke became bestfriends.And after a while Haley didn't talk to Lucas anymore because he had been being a real jerk to her and Brooke because he blames them for Peyton not wanting to date him and wanting Jake instead. So Lucas didn't have a bestfriend or a girlfriend and became a popular jerk. Brooke and Haley went to Princeton and Lucas and Nathan went to NYCU. Oh yeah and Haley and Nathan never got married but they are still dateing. There only like and hour away from eachother. And believe me there's gonna be some major twists.  
  
Recap:  
  
"Well I think that you all should sit for this." said the Doctor as they all sat down  
  
"Ok now, Brooke has been through some tramatizing things."said the Doctor "And she's slipped back into her deep acoma again.  
  
"I'm sorry Miss but that's not all." said the Doctor "The last time I said that she wouldn't wake up there was still that ten percent chance that she would."  
  
"And i'm sorry but there is maybe a one percent chance now, and even if she does we don't know what kind of braindamage the slipping in and out of her coma did to her. "And with the car acident that just worsens the chances." said the Doctor "Were not sure she's gonna make it."  
  
"God Brooke i'm so sorry!" said Lucas "I never should have yelled at you!"said Lucas as he started to cry  
  
"It was my fault that you didn't tell me." God you have to wake up Brooke."said Lucas I need you so much, and so does Aiden and Haley's out there in a mess right now.  
  
"Brooke if you can hear me right now I just want you to know that I need you but most of all that I love you.   
  
Ok, now this is set three months later. Brooke still hasen't awoke from her coma and Nathan and Lucas had to got back to school and so did Haley. After about a month of being at Princeton Lucas couldn't take being away from Brooke so he and Nathan switched to NYCU. Austin went off to soccer practice but comes back every weekend. Lucas and Nathan have an apartment right next to Haley. Nathan pretty much lives at Haley and Brooke's apartement. Lucas has Aiden and Aiden lives with him.  
  
Chapter.13  
  
Haley walked into her apartment after a long week of school. Normally she loved school, but with Brooke in the hospital she has had to drag herself to school each morning.  
  
She saw the red light flashing on their answering machine and knew there was messages. So she hit the Button.  
  
"Hey Hales this is Nathan, I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tonigt. Call me back Love ya."  
  
Haley smiled Nathan, Lucas and Aiden were the only people that could make her smile now. Then the next message came on  
  
"Haley this is Austin, I know Brooke's not awake but I was wondering if you could tell her anyway that i'm gone to England for Soccer and that I won't be able to make it back for atleast a month. Tell her I love her too.  
  
Oh yeah of course Austin i'll tell her. I'll tell her all about how her Fiance just up and left her when she needs him most to go play soccer, and how he only comes on the weekends. And how now he's not even gonna see her for a month. Thought Haley  
  
Haley decided to call Nathan back  
  
Ring,Ring,Ring  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hey Nate it's me."said Haley  
  
"Hey Hales! So are we on for dinner tonight?" asked Nathan  
  
"Yeah of course Nate. I really need to get out and do something."said Haley  
  
"Great so i'll pick you up at eight?"asked Nate  
  
"ok, great see you then." Bye" said Haley  
  
"bye"  
  
Lucas and Nathan's apartment  
  
Lucas and Aiden had just gotten back from the hospital. They go everyday for a few hours after Lucas finishs his homework.  
  
"Hey Luke." said Nathan  
  
"Hey Nathan." said Lucas  
  
"So is there any change?" asked Nathan  
  
"No, they keep telling me that I shouldn't get my hopes up. But if it's happened once it can happen again, right man?"asked Luke  
  
"Yeah of course." aid Nathan but even he was starting to get his doubts  
  
"Thanks Nathan. I'm gonna take a shower then i'll get dinner ready." said Lucas  
  
"Ok, but your just makeing it for two cause i'm going out with Haley tonight." said Nathan  
  
"Wow your finally gonna get her out of that apartment." said Lucas as he luaghed  
  
"Wow I haven't heard you laugh in a long time man." said Nathan  
  
"Yeah I know, it's cause i've had no reason to." said Lucasas he got upset again  
  
At the Hospital  
  
"Nurse Johson can please check on Miss Brooke Davis.?"asked Dr.Larkin  
  
"Of course Doctor, i'll call you with the information.' said the Nurse over the walky talkie  
  
The nurse walked into Brooke's room, and saw all the pictures and cards. She picked up one picture, and read the back.  
  
"Wow, your a real lucky women Miss Davis. You have a wonderful Fiance who stops by everyday with your's and his son even though he has school. And most of all I can tell that he loves you. If I were you i'd of woke up months ago." said the nurse to Brooke as she pulled out her walkie talkie  
  
"Doctor, everything seems the same." said the Nurse  
  
"Ok, thank you Nurse Johnson."said Dr.Larkin  
  
"You know he really misses you." said the Nurse as she walked out  
  
Inside Brooke's Mind  
  
It was so annoying. She could hear everything but no matter how hard she tried to wake up she couldn't. But the nurse was right. He did love her, except the only thing was was that he wasn't her Fiance. Austin was, and even though he only came on the weekends she knew he loved her. And that's what hurt Brooke the most was knowing that he loved her and she was in love with another man. She had to get up! She had to talk to Lucas and tell him how she felt. She just had to.  
  
Back in the Hospital Room  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"yelled Brooke  
  
She was awake. She could talk. She turned over there was a picture of Lucas and Aiden playing basketball. She flipped it over and read it.  
  
It said- "Mommy I made this shot for you. I hope that you wake up soon. I love you and so does Daddy." it was written in Aiden's hand writeing. She looked at it and said wow he sure can right better. Then she looked at the calender next to her. It said it said November. No she couldn' t have missed it. But then she looked around and saw a picture of Aiden blowing out his candles on his fifth birthday cake. And then she saw a picture of him on his first day of Kindergarden.  
  
"I can't believe i've missed all of this."said Brooke as she started to cry 


	14. Drunks Tell the Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Austin and Aiden. Alough I wish I owned Chad.  
  
Summary: It's been a year since they graduated HighSchool and Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas or Peyton since Lucas had cheated on her with Peyton. Brooke had put all of her strength into studying and eventually started to tutor like Haley cause she was getting such good grades. Haley and Brooke became bestfriends.And after a while Haley didn't talk to Lucas anymore because he had been being a real jerk to her and Brooke because he blames them for Peyton not wanting to date him and wanting Jake instead. So Lucas didn't have a bestfriend or a girlfriend and became a popular jerk. Brooke and Haley went to Princeton and Lucas and Nathan went to NYCU. Oh yeah and Haley and Nathan never got married but they are still dateing. There only like and hour away from eachother. And believe me there's gonna be some major twists.  
  
Recap:  
  
"Hey Nate it's me."  
  
"Hey Hales! So are we on for dinner tonight?"  
  
"Yeah of course Nate. I really need to get out and do something."  
  
"So is there any change?" asked Nathan  
  
"No, they keep telling me that I shouldn't get my hopes up. But if it's happened once it can happen again, right man?"  
  
"Yeah of course."  
  
"Wow, your a real lucky women Miss Davis. You have a wonderful Fiance who stops by everyday with your's and his son even though he has school. And most of all I can tell that he loves you. If I were you i'd of woke up months ago." said the nurse to Brooke as she pulled out her walkie talkie  
  
She was awake. She could talk. She turned over there was a picture of Lucas and Aiden playing basketball. She flipped it over and read it.  
  
Chapter.14  
  
"I can't believe i've missed all of this."said Brooke as she started to cry  
  
She noticed the nutton to get a nurse on her bed so she pressed it, in a matter of seconds a nurse was in her room.  
  
"Oh my god! Your awake!"said the Nurse in dibeliefe  
  
"Yeah I am! Now can you stop gawking at me and get the Doctor." said Brooke as the old Brooke started to reapear  
  
"Uh, ok jsut stay still."said the Nurse  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Ten Minutes Later  
  
"Well Miss. Davis you've cetainly shocked me twice."  
  
"What do you mean Dr.Larkin?" asked Brooke  
  
"Well every thing seems to be fine with you, except it might not remember some things."said the Doctor "But that's pretty good, cause we didn't even think you'd wake up. And we if you did we thought that you would have peranant brain damage."  
  
"What do you mean by I won't remember things."  
  
"You might forget small things that don't mean enough to remember such as what the name of your dog is or something like that. You have no need to worry it'll go away soon.  
  
"Can you call my Fiance?" asked Brooke  
  
"Sure what's his number?" asked the Doctor  
  
"579-2323." said Brooke  
  
"Ok, and what's his name?"  
  
"Lucas, Lucas Scott."  
  
"Ok, i'll get a hold of him as soon as I can. Now you watch some tv and relax. I don't want you getting up and going back into your coma again."  
  
"I promise I won't."  
  
Lucas and Nathan's Apartment  
  
Nathan and Haley were already gone when Lucas's cell started to ring  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Hi this is Dr.Larkin. I'm calling the bahalf of Brooke Davis."  
  
"Oh god! Is something wrong with her?" asked Lucas  
  
"No No. She's awake and has requested that I call you first."  
  
"Oh thank you i'll be there in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
"Aiden your mommy is awake! And we can go see her now so get your shoes and jacket on and we can go."  
  
"Otay Daddy."  
  
Eight Minutes Later  
  
"Hey Brooke!" said Lucas as he came over and sat in a chair near her bed  
  
"Broody!"said Brooke as she leaned in and kissed him  
  
Lucas couldn't understand for the life of him why she jsut kissed him  
  
"What was that for?"asked Lucas  
  
"I just wanted to kiss my Fiance."said Brooke as she smiled  
  
"Um i'll be right back." said Lucas  
  
"Hey buddy you wanna see mommy?" asked Lucas  
  
"Yes!" said Aised as Luke lifted him up onto Brooke's lap.  
  
Outside the Room  
  
Lucas was searching for Dr.Larkin when he found him haveing a cup of coffe  
  
"Dr.Larkin can I speak to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure what is it?" asked the Doctor  
  
"Um your patient Brooke Davis for some reason thinks that i'm her Fiance. And well i'm not." said Lucas  
  
"Brooke Davis, right she's the one who was in the car acident. She has a simple memory lose of little things. But I don't know how she could forget who her Fiance is." said the Doctor puzzled  
  
"So what should I do?"asked Lucas  
  
"You should go along with it. Any sudden cahnge that big could put her back in her coma." said the Doctor  
  
"Uh, ok thanks."  
  
Back in Brooke's Room  
  
"Hey Broody!" said Brooke as she looked up to see who walked in  
  
"Hey Cheery!"said Lucas as he Kissed her  
  
"I love you Luke."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
So do you like another one of my twists? Now if you go back in the story you'l realize that she should only forget things that are small or don't mean much to her. So put it together and you might get what i'm saying. Oh and please read my new story I Dare You To Move. 


	15. Lies

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Austin and Aiden. Alough I wish I owned Chad.  
  
Summary: It's been a year since they graduated HighSchool and Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas or Peyton since Lucas had cheated on her with Peyton. Brooke had put all of her strength into studying and eventually started to tutor like Haley cause she was getting such good grades. Haley and Brooke became bestfriends.And after a while Haley didn't talk to Lucas anymore because he had been being a real jerk to her and Brooke because he blames them for Peyton not wanting to date him and wanting Jake instead. So Lucas didn't have a bestfriend or a girlfriend and became a popular jerk. Brooke and Haley went to Princeton and Lucas and Nathan went to NYCU. Oh yeah and Haley and Nathan never got married but they are still dateing. There only like and hour away from eachother. And believe me there's gonna be some major twists.  
  
Recap:  
  
"Well Miss. Davis you've cetainly shocked me twice."  
  
"What do you mean Dr.Larkin?" asked Brooke  
  
"Well every thing seems to be fine with you, except it might not remember some things."said the Doctor "But that's pretty good, cause we didn't even think you'd wake up. And we if you did we thought that you would have peranant brain damage."  
  
"What do you mean by I won't remember things."  
  
"You might forget small things that don't mean enough to remember such as what the name of your dog is or something like that. You have no need to worry it'll go away soon.  
  
"Hey Brooke!" said Lucas as he came over and sat in a chair near her bed  
  
"Broody!"said Brooke as she leaned in and kissed him  
  
Lucas couldn't understand for the life of him why she jsut kissed him  
  
"What was that for?"asked Lucas  
  
"I just wanted to kiss my Fiance."said Brooke as she smiled  
  
"Brooke Davis, right she's the one who was in the car acident. She has a simple memory lose of little things. But I don't know how she could forget who her Fiance is." said the Doctor puzzled  
  
"So what should I do?"asked Lucas  
  
"You should go along with it. Any sudden cahnge that big could put her back in her coma." said the Doctor  
  
Ok guys i've decided that this is gonna be my second to last chapter. I think that I should end it now because the next season is comeing and i'm make more fics. I've also decided that i'm discontinueing Not a Simple Plan and A Thirteenth To Remember for right now. I will finish them when I have the time. But I still am writeing I Dare You To Move. I will be makeing a new fic, but I haven't named it yet. I'd like to thank all of my reveiwers, and i'd like to apolagize for not updateing for awhile.  
  
Chapter.15  
  
This is set one week later. Brooke is out of the hospital and still thinks that she is engaged to Lucas. Lucas has filled everyone in and their all going along with it.  
  
"Hey Broody when do you think we should have the wedding?" asked Brooke very happy  
  
"Whenever you want to." said Lucas  
  
"That's good cause i've kinda already got everything planned."said Brooke  
  
"Ok, so what's the date gonna be?" asked Lucas  
  
"Valentines Day, you know since it is my favorite holiday." said Brooke smileing  
  
"Sounds good to me."said Lucas with a smile but really he was wondering how he was going to do this. Austin would be back in a month and Brooke wanted to get married in Febuary. And to top it all off he hadn't told Austin yet cause they couldn't get a hold of him.  
  
"So then it's settled! Febuary Fourteenth it is!" said Brooke  
  
"Hey guys how you doing?" asked Haley as she walked into her's and Haley's apartment  
  
"Everything's great! We've decided that were having the wedding on Valentines Day." said Brooke  
  
"Oh that's so romantic! What ya looking at?" asked Haley peaking over Brooke's shoulder  
  
"I'm looking for the perfect wedding dress." said Brooke as Haley sat down and started to help her  
  
"Well girls I promised Nathan that i'd get Aiden out of his hair so i'm gonna head out" said Luke  
  
"Ok, bye Lukie!" said Brooke as she kissed him "Tell Aiden that I love him and to be ready for tomight when we go out to dinner."  
  
"Ok, I promise." said Lucas as he shut the door  
  
Nathan and Lucas's apartment  
  
"Hey Nate." said Lucas as he opened the door  
  
"Shh!"  
  
"What!?" said Lucas  
  
"I just got Aiden to take a nap! So be quiete!"whispered Nathan  
  
"Sorry. So was he bad?"  
  
"No he was actually quite good." said Nathan  
  
"Good." said Lucas  
  
"So what's going on over there?"  
  
"Well Brooke set the wedding for Valentines Day which as you know is only a few months away, and she still doesn't remember Austin." said Luke  
  
"Wow. You'd think that if she loved him enough to marry him that she'd love him enought to remember him." said Nathan  
  
"I know." said Luke  
  
A Few Hours Later  
  
"Lucas he has a tempature, there's no way he's going out tonight." said Brooke  
  
"Ok, then I guess we'll just stay home." said Lucas  
  
"Oh, come on you guys! You already had this planned so why not just go!?" I'll even watch him for you guys." said Haley  
  
"Haley he's really sick I don't know if I should leave him." said Brooke  
  
"He'll be fine! Go out, if anything happens i'll call you ok." said Haley  
  
"Fine." they both said in unison  
  
Lucas loved Haley like a sister but lately all she seemed to be doing was makeing matters worse. It was like she wanted Him to marry Brooke. She just totally seemed to push Austin out of her mind.  
  
At Karen's Cafe  
  
"So Luke I know that i've been alittle nut's with the wedding and stuff so i'm really sorry if i've been leaving you out and not spending time with you." said Brooke  
  
"It's ok, I spent two years without you so I think I can deal with you obsessed with the wedding." said Lucas as he laughed at the memory of Brooke running around trying to figure everything out for the wedding  
  
"Wait, when did you not see me for two years!?" asked Brooke  
  
"You don't remember! You left after I cheated on you with Peyton and then you found out about Aiden." said Lucas still angry at himself for that  
  
"Wait so it wasn't you at the hospital when I had Aiden!?"  
  
"No that was probually Aus... but Lucas stopped himself  
  
"What are you saying!?" Yelled Brooke everyone was stareing now  
  
"Brooke it must have been Haley!"  
  
That's when she started to remember  
  
Flashback  
  
"Brooke you can do it honey!"  
  
"NO I can't! It hurts so bad Austin!" yelled Brooke  
  
"I know but you have to do it. Just remember what you get when this is over." said Austin with a smile  
  
"I know." said Brooke  
  
"Alright now one more push.' said the Doctor  
  
"Come on Brooke you can do this!" said Austin  
  
"It's a boy!" yelled the Doctor  
  
A few minutes later  
  
"Do you want to hold him." asked the Doctor  
  
"Yes!" said Brooke  
  
"So what's his name?" asked the nurse  
  
"Aiden, Aiden Parker Scott." said Brooke proudly  
  
"I love you Brooke." said Austin  
  
"I love you too."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Brooke...begged Lucas  
  
"NO! she yelled  
  
"Whats wrong Brooke?" asked Lucas  
  
Another flashback  
  
"Brooke you know I love you right?" asked Austin  
  
"Of course I do! Cause if you didn't then you wouldn't have stuck around all this time with me and Aiden." said Brooke  
  
"Well I love Aiden as much as I love you." said Austin  
  
"I know you do and that's just one of the many reasons that I love you."  
  
"That's one of the things i've wanted to hear tonight."  
  
"Oh, and what's the other's." said Brooke  
  
"Well for one thing i'd like you to say yes." said Austin as he got down on one knee in the middle of time square  
  
"Oh my god!" said Brooke  
  
"I love you so much Brooke, and now that i'm sure that you love me and that we should be together forever I want to ask you this." said Austin as he pulled a blue velvet box out of his pocket  
  
"Brooklyn Healey Davis would you do the honor of becomeing Mrs.Austin Carson?"  
  
"YES,YES,YES!" yelled Brooke as he slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
End of flashback  
  
"Oh My God!" yelled Brooke  
  
"What is it!?" asked Lucas  
  
"I can't beleive that you would do this!" Your such an asshole!" yelled Brooke  
  
"What did I do!?" yelled Lucas  
  
"I can't believe that you got everyone in on this!"  
  
"You remember!"  
  
"How could you not tell me!?" I've been makeing a fool of myself for the last week!" yelled Brooke as she started to cry  
  
" I didn't want to lie to you, but the Doctor said that you could have a relapse and go back into your coma if we didn't go along with it!"said Lucas as he tried to hold her  
  
"Don't touch me! I went around thinking that you loved me! Everytime you'd hug or kiss I thought you meant it, but it was all a lie!"  
  
"Lucas knew he had to tell her  
  
"No it wasn't! I do love you!"  
  
"Great acting Scott! This is just to hard for me." You've lied to me way to many times!"  
  
"I did it so that nothing would happen to you!"  
  
"Does Austin know?"  
  
"No we couldn't get a hold of him."  
  
"Well then what the hell were you gonna do when he came back!?"  
  
"I don't know! We never really got that far." said Lucas "But that still doesn't change the fact that I love you!" said Lucas  
  
"God why do you keep saying that!" I'm marrying Austin you can't do this to me now!  
  
"Please Brooke"  
  
"NO! I'm going home!" said Brooke as she left  
  
Ok, i'm sorry I was so tired from soccer that I totally made the characters out of line so I came back and changed it a bit. 


	16. The End or Maybe Not

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Austin and Aiden. Alough I wish I owned Chad.  
  
Summary: It's been a year since they graduated HighSchool and Brooke hadn't talked to Lucas or Peyton since Lucas had cheated on her with Peyton. Brooke had put all of her strength into studying and eventually started to tutor like Haley cause she was getting such good grades. Haley and Brooke became bestfriends.And after a while Haley didn't talk to Lucas anymore because he had been being a real jerk to her and Brooke because he blames them for Peyton not wanting to date him and wanting Jake instead. So Lucas didn't have a bestfriend or a girlfriend and became a popular jerk. Brooke and Haley went to Princeton and Lucas and Nathan went to NYCU. Oh yeah and Haley and Nathan never got married but they are still dateing. There only like and hour away from eachother. And believe me there's gonna be some major twists.  
  
Recap:  
  
"So what's going on over there?"  
  
"Well Brooke set the wedding for Valentines Day which as you know is only a few months away, and she still doesn't remember Austin."  
  
"Wow. You'd think that if she loved him enough to marry him that she'd love him enought to remember him."  
  
"Lucas he has a tempature, there's no way he's going out tonight."  
  
Ok, then I guess we'll just stay home."  
  
"Oh, come on you guys! You already had this planned so why not just go!?" I'll even watch him for you guys."  
  
"So Luke I know that i've been alittle nut's with the wedding and stuff so i'm really sorry if i've been leaving you out and not spending time with you." said Brooke  
  
"It's ok, I spent two years without you so I think I can deal with you obsessed with the wedding." said Lucas as he laughed at the memory of Brooke running around trying to figure everything out for the wedding  
  
"Wait, when did you not see me for two years!?" asked Brooke  
  
"You don't remember!  
  
Alright guys this is the last chapter! If you guys want a sequel please tell me, cause i'd be more then willing to write one. This is gonna be set two months later so lets get on with the story.  
  
Chapter. 16  
  
Two months later  
  
"Brooke come on! Get up!"  
  
"Five more minutes! Please Haley!"  
  
"Brooke it's your Wedding Day! You have to get up and take a shower and then you have to get to the hair stylist which might I add is in exactly an hour!" yelled Haley  
  
Brooke shot up out of the bed. She was getting married today at exactly 6:00 in the afternoon and it was already 11:00.  
  
"Fine! You win!" said Brooke as she made her way to her bathroom  
  
"Hurry!" yelled Haley as Brooke closed the door Haley sat down and started to think  
  
I still can't believe that she's going to marry him! He was gone for an entire month when she was still in her coma and then when she does wake up we can't even get a hold of him. And then there was poor Lucas. He has been practically dead for the past few months without Brooke. He just keeps saying that he can't beleive he lost her again and then goes back to mopeing! The only time that he acts normal is when Aiden is around cause he doesn't want him to see him like that.  
  
Half an hour later  
  
"Alright i'm out! Let's go." said Brooke as she grabbed her keys  
  
"Finally!" said Haley as she got up  
  
In the car  
  
"You know Aiden looks adorable in that little tux!" said Haley  
  
"I know, his eyes match his blue boe tie."  
  
"Yeah they do." said Haley  
  
"He really hates it though." said Brooke laughing "He always says it's itchy."  
  
Luke's Apartment  
  
"Hey buddy!"  
  
"Hey Daddy!"  
  
"So are you gonna be a good boy at the wedding today?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Okay, now i'll pick you up from the resemption later ok."  
  
"Okay." "Bye Daddy."  
  
"See you you in a bit."  
  
At the Hair Salon  
  
"Miss Davis." called the stylist  
  
"Right here."  
  
"I'll be right there i've just got to make a phone call.said Haley  
  
"k." said Brooke  
  
Outside  
  
Ring,Ring,Ring  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Lucas it's me."  
  
"Hales?"  
  
"Yeah, ok here's the thing get a peice of paper and a pen I need you to write this down."  
  
"Ok, what is it?"  
  
"The first three letters off sheep,Ell,doves,No D,Goat."  
  
"Why did you want me to right that down?" asked Lucas  
  
"You'll understand." and she hung up  
  
"Brooke your in for a night of surprises." said Haley as she waled into the Salon  
  
Tux shop  
  
"Hey Luke what are you doing here?" asked Nathan  
  
"I need you to help me figure out what this means." said Lucas  
  
"I can't i'm sorry but the wedding's soon and I have to get ready or Haley might kill me" said Nathan as he left Lucas just stood there for a while when he started to put it together.  
  
"The first three letters of sheep." he started to write it down She  
  
"Ell"  
  
"What did she mean by that?" thought Lucas out loud  
  
"Excuse me sir but do you need any help?" asked the clerk  
  
"Uh no actually I was just trying to figure something out." said Lucas  
  
"If you don't mind may I ask what it is?" Maybe I could help."  
  
"Well if you can figure out what this means then maybe you could." said Lucas as he handed him the peice of paper  
  
"Is this some kind of code?"  
  
"I guess." said Lucas  
  
"Who gave it to you?"  
  
"A girl." said Lucas  
  
"Ah, I see so. So you already unscrambled some."  
  
"Yeah just the first word though and I know that my friend that gave me this to tell me something important so I really need to figure this out."  
"Well let's see. So far you have She, now your stuck on the second one?"  
  
"Yeah I can't understand what that means."  
  
"Well I think it's rather easy, she means the letter L."  
  
"Oh. Wow I kinda feel really stupid now." said Lucas  
  
"Oh don't be well now we have She L." said the clerk  
  
"Can I see that again." said Lucas  
  
"OK, doves. So then She L doves." And the next thing says no D." said Luke  
  
"Hmm, I think it means to get rid of the D." said the clerk  
  
"Ok then so far we have She Loves."  
  
"Ok so She Loves." What the hell does Goat mean?"  
  
"I'm not quite sure myself." said the clerk  
  
"Great!" yelled Lucas  
  
"Wait a second!" A female goat is called a u!"said the clerk "So then it says She loves you!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"It says she loves you."  
  
It took Lucas a few seconds to register this, until he got it.  
  
"You know sir I think i'm gonna have to buy a tux after all."said Lucas as he smiled  
  
Four hours later at the church  
  
"Haley i'm so nervouse!" said Brooke  
  
"I know how you feel Brooke, I can't wait till I marry Nathan." said Haley with a big smile  
  
"What are you all smiles for Miss Haley James?" asked Brooke  
  
"Cause of this!" said Haley as she showed her the ring.  
  
"He asked you! When!?"  
  
"Yesterday, we went on a walk and when we stopped at the River Court Nathan had set up basketballs that asked me to marry him!" said Haley  
  
"Oh how sweet!"  
  
"Haley we have to go now! the weddings starting."said Nathan  
  
"Ok, see you in a bit Brooke."  
  
"You look gorgouse Brooke." said Nathan  
  
"Thank You."said Brooke as he shut the door  
  
She sat down  
  
"Why am I doing this!"  
  
Out in the church  
  
The brides maides were being brought out on the arms of the Groomes men,then the Bestman and the Maid of Honor(who were Nathan and Haley) came walking down. Then the music came on.. Then out came Brooke who was greeted by her father as they walked down the aisle.  
  
"Who brings this woman to marry this man?"  
  
"I do." said her father before he sat down  
  
"This is the time you have chosen to become husband and wife. We are here, not only to witness your commitment to each other, but also to wish you both every happiness in your future life together. Within its framework of commitment and loyalty marriage enables the establishment of a home, where through trust, patience and respect, the love and affection which you have for each other may develop into a deep and lasting relationship. We who are witnessing your marriage, hope that despite the stresses inevitable in any life your Love, Respect for each other, your trust and understanding of each other will increase your contentment and heighten your joy in living."  
  
"I will now be reading a reading written by Walter Pinder." said the priest  
  
"Everyday you live, learn how to receive love with as much understanding as you give it. Find things within yourself, then you can share them with each other. Do not fear this love. Have an open heart and a sincere mind. Be sincerely interested in each other's happiness. Be constant and consistent in your love. From this comes security and strength. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us on this day of your marriage. Try to commit yourselves fully and freely to each other."  
  
"Before you Austin and Brooke are joined in marriage in my presence of these your family, friends and witnesses, I am to remind you of the serious and binding nature of the relationship you are now about to enter."  
  
"Minister: I shall now ask you to make your marriage vows."  
  
"Minister: Austin will you take Brooke to be your lawful wife, will you love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live.  
  
Austin: I will.  
  
"Minister: Brooke will you take Austin to be your lawful husband, will you love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live."  
  
Brooke: I... but she got cut off  
  
"Brooke!"  
  
Everyone turned around  
  
"Lucas!"  
  
"Looke i'm sorry Austin but I can't do this!" said Brooke as she ran down the aisle and into Lucas's arms  
  
Lucas looked at Aiden and then at Haley  
  
"Don't worry Lucas i'll take care of him! Just call me when you get there!" yelled Haley  
  
"Thanks again Haley! yelled Lucas as he and Brooke ran out of the church and into the limo that was supposed to bring Brooke and Austin to the reception leaving Austin left at the alter.  
  
Sooooooooooo? Did you like it? If you want a sequel i'll write it, but I don't want to write it unless you guys want me to. So please read and reveiw! 


End file.
